Battery life is a very important consideration in cell phone devices for a user of the device. Therefore, prior art has many technologies to improve battery life in such devices. One technological approach has been to use sophisticated algorithms in such devices to enhance the battery life. Another approach has been on improving the battery technologies themselves to be able to store more power in the batteries.
One such prior art on using algorithms to enhance battery life is based on the cellular network determining the distance of the device from a nearest cell tower based on measuring the strength of the received signal from the device. This information related to the distance of the cell phone from the nearest tower is then used to send data to the device on the control channel for the device to then dynamically calibrate the transmitting power of the device, based on this distance of the device from the nearest cell tower.
Another such prior art is based on using algorithms in the device itself to monitor different types of power uses in the device and manage them to minimize overall power consumption. One such example of managing power consumption is putting the display screen on low intensity or shutting off the screen automatically after a fixed time of non-use.
A prior art battery technology uses Lithium Ion batteries that store a large amount of power in a very compact size. As an illustration the typical capacity of a device battery is rated close to 1000 mAH for use in a cell phone.
Many more applications are being added to smart phones. Some examples are listening to music, using cameras with flash light, etc. Many more applications may be added in the future in such devices. Notwithstanding these prior art improvements in battery life technology, batteries in these devices provide power for only a limited time. These devices are dependent on battery for their operation. In addition to improving the battery technology itself, it is of paramount importance that the battery be used as efficiently as possible to enhance battery life.
Hence, it is an objective of the embodiments herein to provide for systems and methods to preserve and enhance battery life in cell phone devices.